


Lo real

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Pictures
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Quería decirte que te amo en ese momento, nada más. Así como quería tomar una foto, nada más. No es que no te amo o no te encuentres hermoso por todos otros momentos de mi vida. Porque es así.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Lo real

**Lo real**

Yuya estaba casi fascinado.

Esa noche estaba muy atrasada, en su opinión. Desde hace mucho tiempo le pasaba de volver a casa harto, sin tener la fuerza de hacer nada que no fuera comer e ir a dormir. Como resultado, Yuri y él no se habían visto mucho, algo que empezaba a pesarle.

Entonces, cuando había vuelto a casa y había visto a su novio, no sólo no se había fastidiado, había agradecido el momento cuando había decidido de darle una copia de las llaves.

Yuri le había cocinado la cena y luego se habían descansado en el sofá, encendiendo la televisión solamente para dar ambiente, y no porque la estuvieran realmente mirando.

No estaba nada de especial o particular, pero le había gustado esa sensación de familiaridad, la manera con que Yuri le echaba de menos, de cómo fuera listo a remediar y hacerlo relajar en los momentos de mayor estrés.

Y ese instante lo estaba haciendo perfectamente.

Yuya no tenía mucha gana esa noche, y el menor pareció haberse dado cuenta.

Tenía que haberse dado cuenta, sin embargo, que no estaba tanto falta de gana, cuanto de cansancio; pues, no había sido un problema por él tomar las riendas, mostrándole cuánto fuera dispuesto en su favor.

Yuya lo había notado y apreciado, y ahora la pasaba las manos entre el pelo, tirándolo contra de sí mientras el menor abría los labios alrededor su erección, deslizando hacia abajo con la lengua, envolviéndolo enteramente en su boca.

De verdad Yuya pensaba que esa fuera la manera mejor para olvidar de todo el cansancio y el estrés de los últimos días; ni siquiera quería dejar que Yuri viera cuando se lo estuviera disfrutando, pero estaba difícil contenerse en esa situación.

Estaba hermoso, Yuri, en ese momento. Estaba excitante, y Yuya sabía que mirarlo de esa manera un poco más iba a llevarlo fácilmente al orgasmo.

Su gesto sucesivo fue instintivo, y decididamente un riesgo, pero no tuvo éxito de contenerse.

Agarró el móvil del bolsillo de los pantalones, abandonados a su lado en el sofá, y tomó una foto del menor, que había observado la escena saliéndose los ojos.

Yuya tenía que esperar esa reacción, pero cuando lo vio levantarse no puso contener un gemido enojado, inclinándose en adelante y mirándolo furiosamente.

“¡Yuri!” se lamentó, moviendo la mano que tenía detrás su cabeza hacia su cara, acariciándolo para animarlo.

“¿Yuri qué?” contestó. “De verdad, Yuu, ¿en serio?” preguntó, indicando el móvil aún en mano a su novio.

El mayor cogió los hombros, sin sentirse culpable.

“¿Por qué no? Pensaba que estabas excitante, estabas hermoso y he tomado una foto. No hay nada malo.” suspiró, sonriéndole. “De esta manera, durante las noches cuando no vas a ser aquí conmigo, puedo sentirte cerca. ¿No?” se burló de él.

Yuri levantó una ceja, echándole una mirada indescifrable antes de coger los hombros, volviendo con la boca a su erección sin añadir nada.

Para Yuya, en ese momento, tratar de entender lo que estuviera pensando era un rompecabezas, y no tenía la concentración necesaria para tratar de resolverlo.

Le agarró otra vez el pelo, empujó dentro su boca, en ese calor húmedo y envolvedor, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar alma y cuerpo, sintiéndose en poco tiempo de vuelta cerca de su límite, arqueando las caderas para ir al encuentro de los labios de Yuri cuando llegó al orgasmo dentro de su boca, siguiendo teniéndolo contra de sí, tomando unos segundos para dejarlo ir.

“Dios, Yuri, cuanto te amo.” le dijo luego, los ojos aún cerrados, esa confesión entre los soplidos tanto espontanea que se sorprendió.

El menor aparentemente no se desestabilizó, y levantado se concedió de pasar melodramáticamente el dorso de la mano en su boca, antes de sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

Cuando Yuya abrió los ojos lo encontró con los brazos cruzados y los ojos fijos enfrente a sí, ese rompecabezas aún vivo en su expresión, y empezó a preocuparse.

“Cariño, ¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó con un suspiro, tomando los pantalones y poniéndolos rápido, antes de llevar un brazo bajo la espalda de Yuri, tirándolo cerca.

“Nada.” Yuri le sonrió sarcástico. “Es siempre maravilloso oírte decir que me ama en ocasiones símiles.”

Yuya bofó, casi divertido, antes de levantarlo un poco por las caderas, dejando que se sentara en su regazo.

“Cuanto eres antipático.” lo reprochó con buen humor. “Quería decirte que te amo en ese momento, nada más. Así como quería tomar una foto, nada más. No es que no te amo o no te encuentres hermoso por todos otros momentos de mi vida. Porque es así.” le hizo notar, satisfecho por la breve sonrisa que el menor se concedió a sus palabras.

“¿De verdad?” preguntó, girándose para mirarle los ojos. “Pues, dado que me amas y que me encuentras tan hermoso” se extendió en adelante para tomar el móvil del mayor, mirando la foto haciendo muecas y borrándola. “la próxima vez que vas a querer sentirme cerca, llámame y pídeme de venir aquí. Sin esperar que yo te lo pida y sin refugiarte detrás fotos de dudoso gusto que habrías usado para dios sabe qué.”

Yuya levantó los brazos en señal de rendición, echando a reír y después abrazándolo otra vez, besándole brevemente los labios.

“Nunca iba a ser satisfecho con una foto.” murmuró, sonriéndole. “Es mucho mejor en vivo.”

Yuri giró los ojos, pero no dijo nada más, y Yuya supe que no se había enfadado.

Se quedaron mucho tiempo descansados en el sofá, sin hacer nada de concreto, pero al mayor no le importaba.

Después esos días tan agotadores y tan vacíos, tener a Yuri consigo era lo mejor que pusiera desear. 


End file.
